


Fire in my veins

by averzierlia



Category: Black Blood Brothers (anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice always was a greedy little bitch, but that was okay, because Zelman liked a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in my veins

It takes three days, five hours, ten minutes, and forty-two seconds for Kotaro to give up being the bigger person and demand his 'brother' back.

But that isn't how it started.

It started with flowers.

Middlemist's Reds, to be exact. Rare before the Kowloon Shock, and after...well, you'd either have to be really lucky or really connected to get a hold of them. Zelman, perverse creature that he is, has a green house full, on his estate in the Special Zone.

The first time the flowers show up, they all assume they're for Mimiko – that is, until they see the note attached.

 _Jiro_ , it reads, _I thought your life could use a little color – so here is something to brighten up your...home_.

Jiro stares blankly at it for a few moments before lifting the card to his face and giving it a cautious sniff – and then nearly dropping it in shock when he smells that Zelman wrote it in his own blood. He lowers the card and looks at it again in the hopes that things will somehow make sense, but they don't.

They really, _really_ , don't.

He flips the card over, idly, thinking, and notices what's obviously a cell number on the back. Written in pen this time, thank the Sage.

He notices Kotaro and Mimiko watching him worriedly and pockets the card. They have work to do.

Around one o'clock, when he knows that no one is paying attention to him, he adds the number to his phone and sends Zelman a text.

 _In case you hadn't noticed_ , it says, _I wear red. I don't really think I need more_ **color**.

But he keeps the roses.

The next day, another bouquet shows up, with another note.

 _And I have to say, crimson is such a good color on you, Jiro._

And is this – is he – Jiro stops thinking about it with an effort, because it just makes his head hurt.

This isn't flirting, and Zelman defiantly isn't _courting_ him, no matter what it looks like.

  
On the fifth day, with the fifth bouquet that shows up on their doorstep, Jiro gives up pretending to misunderstand, and starts wearing a rose through his button hole.

  
The eighth day, Zelman _kidnaps_ him.

  
Three days (five hours, ten minutes, and forty-two seconds) later, Kotaro bursts into Zelman's manse and demands _his_ Jiro back.

“I haven't seen him,” Zelman lies easily. He's lounging on one of the couches in his sitting room.

“Stop lying to me Mr. Zelman! I know you took him! Give him back!”

Smirking, Zelman says “I really have no idea what you're talking about,” and it's a really good thing that Alice doesn't have any of her powers or memories, or she would have made a good run at making Zelman nothing more than a smear on the upholstery. As is, Kotaro gives him a glare that makes Zelman glad they aren't of the same line.

After Kotaro leaves, Zelman heads back to his bedroom, where Jiro is half asleep and tangled in his sheets.

“Who was that?” he asks sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes. He hasn't protested much since the first day that he was kidnapped, because so far Zelman hasn't made him go out during daylight, or put him in the presence of any water, which is more than could be said of Kotaro or Mimiko.

Plus, the sex was _really good_.

“No one,” Zelman says, and slides into the bed and leans over for a kiss.


End file.
